


Inescapable Darkness

by jadoue1999



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: mention of Anxiety past, mention of Princey, mention of dark side, mention of thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoue1999/pseuds/jadoue1999
Summary: A One Shot where Virgil is confronted by Deceit(Take place after «Can lying be good?»)





	Inescapable Darkness

Virgil was in his room, trying to fully understand what had happened earlier. Thomas was now aware of Deceit and that could be very problematic. After all, there was no shutting him up since he took his power from Thomas' lies.   
The others hadn't totally understood why he was so hateful toward Deceit. The anxious side hadn't had the heart to tell them the real reason, so he simply answered that lying made him anxious. He was about to start another audio book when his door creaked open.  
"Virgil?" Said Logan. "Patton wanted me to tell you that the food is ready."  
  
"Coming" he answered, slowly taking off his headphones. He knew he would have to explain the real reason behind his hatred towards Deceit. He looked at Logan, his tie was slightly crooked and his glasses were a bit dirty.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Asked the logical side as he entered the room.  
  
Virgil let the side close the door, he knew he had to face this without alerting the others.  
"Why don't we cut the games now?"   
  
Logan stopped dead in his tracks and frowned. "Virge, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"See, the real Logan would never call me Virge, it's always Virgil."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and took a step towards Virgil, smiling.  
"Always so smart, aren't you?"  
  
In a blink of an eye, the logical side was gone, replaced by the lying side. His golden eye somehow twinkling in the dark of Virgil's room. Virgil stared at Deceit in defiance.  
"I thought you could only speak in lies."  
  
Deceit grinned and licked his lips.  
"You know the truth."  
  
The anxious side mentally smacked himself in the face for forgetting the information.  
"Lying is a choice, so you can either say truth or lies."  
  
"I see someone remembers his past." Deceit glared at Virgil and looked at the door. "Now, I wonder what you find in those weirdos. They're so..." Deceit sighed, "light hearted, very unlike you."  
  
"Where is Logan?" Asked Virgil, "I swear, if you've hurt him I'll-"   
  
Deceit flicked his wrist and smiled as Virgil covered his own mouth with his hand.  
"When did you become so soft?" The only answer that came from the anxious side was a murderous glare and a frustrated sigh. "You definitely don't have to worry because I certainly did not put him to sleep," said Deceit in a sing-song voice.   
  
Virgil rolled his eyes at the silly tone of the side, but couldn't suppress a hint of fear. He couldn't help but worry about Logan's safety.  
Deceit smirked and let his eyes wander in the room. He walked behind Virgil, wiping the desk with his finger and shook his head.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, look at the state of this place. It's still the same old dirty room, even after all the _redemption_ you did." The lying side took a step back and looked at Virgil before rising an eyebrow and sighing. "Well you're no fun when you're silent. Better fix that!"  
  
Deceit flicked his wrist again and Virgil quickly removed his hand from his mouth.  
"You know I've always hated when you did that!"  
  
The snake faced figure examined his yellow gloves with a smirk.  
"Yes, and we go way back, do we not? Back when you simply were _Anxiety the villain_ , only there to weigh down Thomas."  
  
Virgil gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, fury coursing through his veins.  
"Not anymore, I don't want anything to do with you. I have better friends now."  
  
"Of course! I mean after all, they totally accepted you with _all of your flaws_!" Replied Deceit, insisting on the last words. "I mean, Princey wasn't wrong when he told Thomas about the dark sides."  
  
Virgil knew exactly where he was going with this.  
"Stop it," he hissed through his teeth.  
  
"You know all about them, and we both know why," Deceit continued, accentuating his words with hand gestures.  
  
Virgil covered his ears with his hoodie and shut his eyes, he didn't want to hear it.  
"Just shut up!"   
  
The lying side gripped Virgil's shoulders from behind and spoke directly in his ear, to be sure that the other side was listening.  
"I mean, no wonder your eyeshadow worsened, you knew I was coming, and that made you anxious."  
  
"Kept your mouth shut!" Said Virgil, shaking off Deceit's hands. He was doing his best to keep his calm, but the other side wasn't giving him a chance.  
  
"But not because you're scared of me, or afraid of lies..."  
  
"Leave me alone!"   
  
Deceit could feel it coming, the rage, the pure fury unique to what could only be referred as something belonging to a dark side. He knew he was nearly there, just a few more push.  
"It's because you used to be just like us, a dark side." He glared for a few seconds, knowing it would truly impact the side. Just as he thought, Virgil opened his eyes and removed his hand from his ears, the anger in his eyes was nearly enough to kill someone. Still, the lying side revelled in his fury and continued. "And you are definitely not afraid of going back to your roots and be outcasted again."  
  
"Get out of here!" Virgil yelled, his voice deep and echoing. He didn't miss the smirk of satisfaction that spread across the snake faced man. There was his friend.  
  
Deceit blinked out of existence, but not before eyeing Virgil and whispering into his ear.  
"See you soon, old pal."


End file.
